fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Hero Cross Warriors
Super Hero Cross Warriors is an upcoming Role-Playing fighting game hybird developed and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment, Square Enix and Koei Temco for XBOX One, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita. The game is a crossover of the Super Hero Taisen, Final Fantasy and Warriors video games series. It is scheduled to be released on 2018. Story The game takes place in a kingdom who depends on a magical spring to sustain themselves. When the king who controls the spring suddenly died, the queen tasked her daughter to call for the help of various heroes throughout the multiverse to help to stop the conflict between Materia, the Goddess of Protection and Spiritus, the God of Destruction that can destroy the Mulitverse. Characters Banpresto Originals *Mitsuyoshi Inoue *Hikari Inoue *Master Shiro *Rina Inoue *Musashi Inoue *Water Riders **Spike the Mer-Porcupine **Sonar Inoue **Trevor Burrow **Mike Otter *Coral Otter *Masaki Andoh *Soji Murakumo - Male Protagonist and member of the Moon Surface Special Strategy Research Institute Defense Party. He is one of two pilots for the Vangrey. *Chitose Kisaragi - Female Protagonist and member of the Third Special Strategy Research Institute Defense Party. *Nine - A girl traveling with Soji and Chitose. She has some kind of connection with the Vangrey's "System 99" OS. Or to be more accurate, she is System 99, having built an android body for herself to transfer her consciousness into. She was originally the ERS-100, a system built to restore Earth to its natural state. As a result, Nine has incredible production and engineering skills, which allowed her to build the Vangrey and its successor. *Veltab "Velt" Text - Test pilot for the Nicola Wilhelm Research Labs' Huckebein Type R. *Charlotte "Lotte" Hasting - Test pilot for the Nicola Wilhelm Research Labs' Grungust. *Tamaki - A princess responsible for summoning heroes from other worlds to help restore her kingdom after her father's death. She is chosen as heir to the throne. She wields a weapon inspired by the Yata no Kagami. *Shiki - One of the kingdom's princes and Tamaki's older brother, he accepted her status as heir apparent. His weapon is based on the Yasakani no Magatama. *Setsuna - A member of the royalty and Tamaki and Shiki's cousin. He wields a weapon inspired by the Kusanagi. *Spiritus - God of Destruction *Materia - God of Protection Dynamic Productions Getter Robo Armageddon *Ryouma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kurama *Go *Genki Saotome *Gai *Professor Saotome Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen/Shin Mazinger ZERO vs Ankoku Daishogun (Debut) *Kouji Kabuto *Tetsuya Tsurugi *Sayaka Yumi *Dr. Hell *Baron Ashura Sunrise Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan *Fa Yuiry *Jerid Messa *Yazan Gable Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam *Judau Ashta *Roux Louka *Beecha Oleg *Elle Viano *Elpeo Ple *Ple Two Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash (Debut) *Hathaway Noa Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam (Skull Heart/Steel 7) *Tobia Arronax *Seabook Arno/Kincaid Nau Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Shinn Asuka *Lunamaria Hawke *Lacus Clyne Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Banagher Links *Riddhe Marcenas *Otto Mitas *Nigel Garrett *Bright Noa *Marida Cruz *Full Frontal Toei Kamen Rider Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Belial Cast Banpresto Originals Cast *Laura Bailey - Sonar Inoue *Kyle Hebert - Master Shiro *Akemi Kanda - Chitose Kisaragi *Ryosuke Kanemoto - Veltab "Velt" Text *Yukitoshi Kikuchi - Setsuna *Takuya Kirimoto - Soji Murakumo *Yuri Lowtheal - Mitsuyoshi Inoue *Erina Mano - Materia *Scott Menville - Spike the Porcupine *Hikaru Midorikawa - Masaki Andoh *Nolan North - Trevor Burrow *Kazuyuki Okitsu - Shiki *Tara Platt - Hikari Fennec *Carrie Savage - Rina Inoue *Roger Craig Smith - Musashi Inoue *Tara Strong - Coral Otter *Yūki Takada - Tamaki *Issei Takahashi - Spiritus *James Arould Taylor - Mike Otter *Haruka Terui - Charlotte "Lotte" Hastin *Nozomi Yamamoto - Nine Dynamic Productions Cast *Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto *Fumihiro Awano - Tetsuya Tsurugi *Narumi Hidaka - Genki Saotome *Yōko Honda - Sayaka Yumi *Shozo Iizuka - Benkei Kuruma *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare *Koya Ishitobi - Baron Ashura (male) *Kazuhiko Kishino - Dr. Hell *Yasunori Matsumoto - Gai *Mugihito - Professor Saotome *Tomokazu Seki - Go *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin *Kaori Yamagata - Baron Ashura (female) Sunrise Cast *Satomi Arai - Fa Yuiry *Steve Cannon - Banagher Links *Matthew Erickson - Shinn Asuka *Chris Hackney - Athrun Zala *Eriko Hara - Elle Vianno *Maryke Hendrikse - Lunamaria Hawke *Shingo Hiromori - Beecha Oleg *Chieko Honda - Elpeo Ple, Ple Two *Kazuhiko Inoue - Jerid Messa *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable *Jonathan Lachlan-Stewart - Kamille Bidan *Yuri Lowenthal - Riddhe Marcenas *Naoko Matsui - Roux Louka *Matthew Mercer - Nigel Garret *Max Mittelman - Kira Yamato *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Yazan Gable *Tara Platt - Marida Cruz *Nozomu Sasaki - Hathaway Noa *Stephanie Sheh - Lacus Clyne *Keith Silverstein - Full Frontal *Christopher Smith - Bright Noa *Michael Sorich - Otto Mitas *Steve Staley - Seabook Arno/Kincaid Nau *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *Kappei Yamaguchi - Tobia Arronax *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta Toei Cast *Hiroki Ijima - Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Atsuhiro Inukai - Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build *Kento Handa - Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *Joe Odagiri - Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga *Takamasa Suga - Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Hiroya Ishimaru - Ultraman Taro *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Mamoru Miyano - Ultraman Zero *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Hiroshi Nagano - Ultraman Tiga *Yūki Ono - Ultraman Belial Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers